Hellsing: A Story Rewritten in History
by Imitation Paranoid Marionette
Summary: What if you could rewrite the ending of one of favorite shows or series? Would you make it a tragedy, same, or twisted turn of events? In order to save her sister, Liz must rewrite Hellsing's ending of Alucard and Hellsing. . . Directly by her hands. .
1. Chapter 1

**Jigoku: Hello! I am here again with another story, but this time I will attempt to follow the OVA of Hellsing.** **At the moment, there will be ending of each chapters with the character of mine with her mind and thoughts written in a diary. Almost like a written document for her to express her life as she goes through this trip of crazy, bloody, and somewhat historical trip though Hellsing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Diary,<em>**

_Wishes and dreams are fragile fantasies of what we want. A desire or strong need to have at any cost that we would risk our lives for. Some of us chase it while other plan or wait. We even make them as if we want miracles to come out of nowhere, but not when we want it to always go **our** way! Even as some of us become teenagers from children to adults, we still possibly cling to our fantasies, obsessions, and dreams. Whether they are stupid, unreal, or irrational it is how we see it from our perspective. Some of us love it while others despise or hate it. Nevertheless, it is how we see fit with it. Everything else becomes nothing, but a background of sound or voice we block away from our view. We see them being real or fake. We see them being fiction of nonfiction. We see them be true or false. I believed those things, but part of me still plugged to the imaginations of illusions of my mind. The same feelings and obsessions I still carried within my heart over the most silliest of things. However, soon I gave up on that feeling to seek the truth of reality's cruel smack in the face lessons. But what happens to me will change my reason of thinking for the rest of my life. . ._

**_Sincerely Yours,_**

**_Elizabeth "Liz" Midnight_**

**_August, 27, 2011_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jigoku<span>:** **Well, comment and reviews are loved~. Note that these are just opinions of her own thoughts on things. As it goes in deeper, she will be writing alot more of stuff in her diary. Some maybe either good or bad. It all just her mind written in a book. It may seem short chapter now, but it will be longer and more developed as I plan out her fate ( Which I will not spoil at the moment.). xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jigoku: Okie dokie guys! Time to get this story started! Yahoo! As I said, I will attempt to follow the OVA of Hellsing of the anime. Maybe mix in the manga with it as well, but I'm trying to keep it balance somewhat even though when Liz gets dragged in, it won't be for much longer. Now, Liz will make the say for the disclaimers for me. **

**Liz: Hellsing's manga and characters belong to it's original owners. However, I, Elizabeth "Liz" Midnight, belong to Jigoku-sama or I think I'm part of her. I forgot to what she told me to actually say.**

**Jigoku: . . . I gave you script.**

**Liz: You know I don't look at it until the very last minute.**

**Jigoku: -Faces palm.- Oh well, on with the show!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Let me get this again," A woman with somewhat caramel skin color wearing glasses said readjusting them and starting at the other woman in front of her, but of a bit dark skin color of the woman wearing glasses nodding. "You want me to look after my little sister while you're at work, right?"

The woman in glasses had rather not well sophisticated attire compared to the other woman whose attire was more of a teaching clothing wear. The woman in glasses has more casual attire. Attire that would be found anywhere a person could look, but depended on the area. The woman in the glasses attire was rather dark. Her glasses were that of a scientist appearance, but her clothing was somewhat near black colors or solid ones. Her skin was of caramel, but her eyes gave a difficulty on whether being black or dark brown. Her hair was brushed back with a headband of white color on her head with the side tied up into a somewhat ribbon. Her top was a suit with a short sleeve turtleneck under it. Her bottoms were tail black slacks they seem to almost cover her feet completely. Her shoes were simply that of regular shoes to that of pumas if that could explain it better. Her accessory was just a simple color around her neck. Meanwhile, the woman talking to her had a teacher-like attire to be strictly honest. A suit top with a long skirt down to her anklets of her feet while wearing a foot wears of heels.

The other woman nodded at her, "It won't take long for me though, so it's not like you're going to have any trouble with your little sister. Besides, you two are sisters and this might make things better for both of you two starts bonding a bit more. You two have always never got along on even the lightest of things. You two argue. You two yell and fight with each other even though she should know you're bigger and rougher than she is." A girl about the height to the other woman's shoulder height peeked out from behind her. "She promised to be mature and behave this time."

The woman in glasses rolled her eyes at the other woman's words even though it was true. Her and her little sister never were on the same page and could hardly say getting along was something the two could never do at all. It was similar to say a cat and dog could be put in the same room without having to worry whether or not they would try to beat each other to a pulp! The same went to the two sisters. They only got along on the same page if it was something they both related on, but that was for another time to mention.

"Hey Lizzy," the girl from behind the other woman said grinning at the woman in glasses before sticking her tongue out at her, "nice to see you again."

"Same goes to you," the woman in glasses the girl called Liz said turning the favor of behavior. "You better have at least gotten more mature while my over months absences to get ready for college."

"Oh," the girl said, "look who's talking that can't get a boyfriend and clings to imaginary weird and crazy guys. If I think I'm right, but that is even less mature than having a popularity issue."

"Why you," Liz, the woman in glasses, hissed at the girl that was her sibling, "I told you I quit like him a long time ago, so I could focus on something more realistic. Besides, I'm not the one chasing other boys and pretending to be rough on your own flesh and blood to impress them."

The girl began to step out from behind the woman deciding to stand up for herself Liz would guess. Liz simply began to fold her arms as if accepting a challenge from her little sister as she would always do. Liz would win verbal arguments when against her sister even though her sister could win the arguments back as well. However, when it came to physical strength, her little sister had yet to discover the true meaning of the words "older sister". It was usually the physical area Liz could pull of easily, but with the danger of having to not hurt her little sister was a bother to her as it was to their school teaching mother. The two siblings were a resemblance of night and day or cat and dog.

"Enough Elizabeth, Christina Midnight," the woman yelled not overly loud, but the point that it had caught the sisters' attention quite quickly enough for them to look at her and not at each other. Liz had to lower her arms a bit and put her hands in the pockets of her sailor slacks. "I refuse to have you two constantly fight like children! Especially you, Christina, you are in middle school already close to high school! We don't need you drama talk on anyone else, you hear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the little sibling of Liz's, Christina, said in a low voice somewhat pouting.

Liz couldn't help snicker at her little sister's response to it. It was what she had deserved. Christina would always have to degrade other just so she would look good in front of them. It always seems to bug Liz to no end when Christina did those things. It was then their mother caught the college student's eyes and decided to chew her out as well.

"And you, Elizabeth," the woman, who turned out be their mother said glaring at the soon-to-be-college student, "you need to start being more nice to her. She is your sister for heaven's sake! What if something happens and she needs your help if I'm not around?"

Liz grumbled already knowing that mother had won this argument without even taking part in it. Their mother had the up hand and always felt the responsibility on her shoulders to keep the two siblings in check over the other. Not because she had to do it, but because it was her responsibility as a mother to guide the two into for once getting along with each other and treat each other as a pair of caring sibling instead of siblings that wanted to chew the other out.

"Yes, Ma'am," Liz spoke rather embarrassed, "I understand. I'll take care of Christina while you're away."

Their mother nodded, "Good." Her eyes stared at Christina, "I better not hear even a small complaint come out her, got me?"

Christina nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

Liz and Christian's mother nodded deciding to hug each of them before retreating to her car that Liz used to call Silver Stallion because it reminded her of a horse, but all cars were similar to horse power. Well, some were. Glancing at the building, two sisters stared up at the somewhat stacked building of an apartment. The apartment wasn't ragged, but not new either. To Liz and Christina, it was just a bit of a natural apartment from the front looks of it. Although, it didn't bother Liz since it was at least some shelter, but to Christina it was a bit of odd under her skin.

"So, Liz," Christian asked pointing at the building was going to be temporarily in with her older sister, "this is where you'll be living? An apartment is going to be where you'll be living from here on?"

"Better than still living with mother," Liz said rolling her eye as she proceeded inside walking ahead before mumbling other words, "and you."

"Hey, wait up," Christina yelled racing after Liz. "It's not sisterly to leave your sister by herself!"

"Then hurry up," Liz called still walking ahead not lightening her walking pace.

As it was explained to Liz earlier, she was responsible to take care of her little sister, Christina or Chrissy. This meant Liz was in charge of taking care of her younger sister, Chrissy, while their mother was at work. Liz assumed mother had not trusted Chrissy to be responsible to be at home on her own, so Liz had to take care of Chrissy. It wasn't surprising to find that Christina wasn't trust yet. She acted like a drama queen and spoiled rich girl even though their family wasn't that highly rich. Nevertheless, it was a fair thing to do since it might help them get over their petty old arguments they used to have back then when they lived up the same roof. Sadly, Liz was almost close to starting her time in college with the Major in Animation so far, but her choice in her Minor course was a bit indecisive. Maybe she would make English as her Minor? It a hard choice for her, but something that should have been made ahead of time, but still Liz had some time in the world. Those two in particular were her only hobbies that she had a passion for. A passion to that of a child obsessed with a toy. However, Liz still had time for now since she had to deal with Christina at the moment, so it would just have to temporarily wait. Although, the question on Liz's mind that nudged her was whether or not Christian had actually matured?

Entering Liz's apartment on the top section of the building, Chrissy started to wander around starting in the living room. Although all the rooms weren't completely filled with boxes while others were filled with boxes. A few had been opened and other had not been opened. Most of the materials out of the boxes were equipments for typical thing. Liz sighed as it seemed Christina began to wander and sneak around from room to room leaving comments on. Even after being a teenager, it had seemed that Christina had still had a bit of old habits at her sides. One, for example, was touching and budging her nose into unnecessary things. Either way, Liz had to let it slide seeing that it was only going to be for a short while to have Christina over. Taking a seat on the couch, Liz leaned back a bit stretching to get some short rest, but that was short lived

"Hey, Liz," Chrissy called from the front door of Liz's apartment, "there's a message for you."

"It was probably for someone else." Liz mumbled shifting over to slouch more comfortably. "What does it say?"

"It's hard to read." Chrissy said before somewhat saying something else that must have been from the message. "It does say that it is addressed to Elizabeth Midnight from the year of a century and over."

As much as Liz would rather ignore this kind of message, she had to take a look for herself. Hopping off the couch, Liz stretched her back a bit backwards before leaning it forwards. It small, but a crack was heard from her side making the older sibling rub it rather softly before poking it to make sure it was too bad. Walking to the front door of Liz' apartment, Chrissy was seen with a rather plain brownish box. It had nothing special too it. It simply looks plain and typical like any other box. Liz's face went sour already disappointed by such a sight when she saw it.

"It just came in the mail today." Chrissy said to Liz before placing it in front of her on the floor.

For a box, it was a bit awkward to Liz because she had no memory of receiving or being received a gift or at least getting a fair warning for one coming. Was it possibly an admirer or a simple prank from some random person she didn't know? The possibilities were a bit staggeringly high on her side.

"Let's not," Liz said, but Chrissy rushed into opening it, "open it. . ."

"Oh," Chrissy squealed lifting up a container secretly looking at it with her back to Liz's sight, "it's your boyfriend, Liz!"

Liz wasn't what Chrissy meant by the word "boyfriend" as Chrissy rushed into the living room with the DVD in her hand making Liz have to carry the box herself. As much as Liz was only still a young single woman, she had yet to get a boyfriend. Not that it bugged Liz on anything because she was never much on the good side to when it came to relationships. Until she lifted up a couple of DVDs that Chrissy presented to her. It was then that Liz's eye caught it. It was Hellsing DVDs.

"Does it say who it came from?" Liz asked feeling a bit suspicious.

Chrissy shook her head making Liz blink in response. Liz was hoping this was some kind of joke, but the DVD seemed almost like an actual DVD on the out appearance. At some moment, Liz was wishing that it was all just some kind of misinterpretation or something of the sort. However, Chrissy didn't do much thinking as she believed it was a somewhat free gift.

"Let's play it!" Chrissy exclaimed already opening it and slipping in the DVD disc.

Liz's face went sour when she didn't get to say her opinion on the idea as Chrissy sat beside her. It was always the same. Liz had an opinion, but to Chrissy it didn't really matter until the very last minute. Grabbing her bag, Liz began to place it besides her slightly leaning on it as if preparing for a nap. As the television started to begin, there was a sudden noise that almost made Liz and Chrissy made her want to block their ears. However, it was cut it off when the lights went off out of nowhere.

"Strange," Liz said scratching her head rather confused, "I swore I had pay for the light bills."

"Then why the lights go off?" Chrissy asked glancing at her a bit of a glare.

"I don't know, but I do know it's the some unnatural because the TV is still on." Liz said creep out of this sudden darkness and the only light was from a simple television.

Liz and Chrissy shifted their attention to the TV screen as a boy with blond hair with spiked out slightly at the ends with cats ears that flopped to the sides of his head popped along with a somewhat hypnotizing swirl behind him. Chrissy immediately began to grip Liz's arm already frightened while Liz swallow at bit nervously. Protectively, Liz began to keep her sister in her arms a bit cautious already familiar with the blonde cat eared boy.

"Hello," the boy waved at the two girls.

"Schrödinger," Liz mumbled somewhat not very happy to see him.

"Yep," the cat ear boy said over hearing Liz's mumbling, "You must be Elizabeth and Christina Midnight, and am I correct?"

Liz nervousness caused her to nod at Schrödinger's question even though she could have lied or try to, "What do you want?"

It was then Liz began to feel the stare of her sister's eyes on her. Liz couldn't shift her eyes for a split second worried about what would happen if her eyes were to go off from the Warrant Officer, Schrödinger. She was already aware of her sister's emotion of being upset from Liz's sudden response. Chrissy must have wanted Liz to lie as a way to escape from this hallucination of dreams of sudden day dreaming fantasy. However, Liz's stomach had nothing to say. She knew that the natural thing that anyone would do in a situation he or she did not want to lie though your teeth. Except, this was couldn't test. To lie was her true flaws and doing it in a second was as if thinking of an act on the spot on a play. It was just something Liz couldn't do and for Chrissy to do it would probably be the worst idea in this current standing.

"Me," Schrödinger asked before stepping back, "it is actually Herr Major vho vishes to speak vith you."

"Herr Major," Liz said as if familiar with the name all too well while Chrissy gripped tighter from her sister's talk with the cat boy and his hard to understanding of speaking, "what does he want with us?"

The cat boy, Schrödinger, simple clapped as Herr Major was on the screen besides him while somewhat bordered around a square box form. The blond man that size was obviously over weight was no very easy to seen, but only by the glow of his glasses he wore. Liz wasn't really much wanted to be surprised, but all this was like throwing a load of work or information at Liz's younger sister, Chrissy.

"Ah," Herr Major purred, "so happy to see you at last, Elizabeth Cassandra Midnight."

"What do you want?" Liz hissed snapping at him not much in the mood for games or slow speech chatters from him even though she was thinking he was possibly going to give one that would make her want to break the television before it would even start, but she had remembered that she and her sister were surrounded by complete and utter darkness. "How do you even see us? What in the world is going on?"

"Simple," Herr Major spoke lifting up one finger of white glove of clear sight to the sisters before opening it before mainly Liz as if giving an invitation to the woman, "ve vant you in our upcoming splendid var, Elizabeth Midnight."

"War," Liz asked for coughing up in laughing. "What have I got to do with your war? You'll just loose like you did in WWII when you followed under Adolf Hitler. Nothing has changed and nothing ever will. It wouldn't be surprising that you'll still loose in the end. Now leave me and my sister alone before I break that screen television, so I don't have to see you or your followers faces!"

Liz immediately shut her mouth realizing she spoiled the ending to the villain. Well, the sudden act was a rather stupid move for her say or even does. Oh, how Liz was to slap herself at the moment for saying such a thing. Was she turning into a spoiler already? Herr Major only clapped his hands with a slight chuckled.

"Zhat is vhere you two come in, my dear." he said opening his other palm at Liz and Chrissy. "Your words and actions are vhat vill shape the results in our favor."

"Liz," Chrissy whimpered scared not very certain was what happening at the moment between her older sister and the shadowy man figure.

"Ha," Liz scoffed, "I refuse!"

"Zhat was an expected response from you, Elizabeth Midnight," Herr Major said snapping his fingers that seem to echo through the darkness of the empty room.

"Huh," Liz blinked confused.

"ELIZABETH," Chrissy screamed as she began to fade like a ghost before Liz's overly widen eyes.

"CHRISTINA," Liz yelled reaching out to hug her fading sibling, but failed only to fall on the cold black ground on her face. "Ow," Liz yelled before eying Herr Major full of despite and hate at his glow of glowing light from his glasses. "What did you do with my sister?" Liz demanded lowly angered tone.

"Oh," Herr Major responded as if pretending to have a split second of forgetfulness before speaking again, "she has been "added" to the "plot" of zhis story, Elizabeth Midnight."

"Give her," Liz growled gripping at the sides of her television baring her human teeth knowing it wouldn't do much, but was worth it show at least her anger even though the idea of breaking the screen came to thought, but losing her sister in the process would be the consequence of her actions, "back."

Instead of continuing to speak to Liz, Herr Major opened his palm directing it to Schrodinger who grinned with his cat-like ears twitching. As Herr Major and cat boy, Schrodinger, split apart; three symbols began to appear before Liz's sight. One at the top center was the symbol as on Alucard's white glove, left on the lower corner was the Iscariot of a cross with Jesus Christ is in Heaven from Anderson's glove, and the lower right corner was the Nazi party symbol. Each showed the important people of these groups as if presenting some kind of history lesson in a nut shell. On The Hellsing Organization was Abraham Van Hellsing from the book of _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker who had been the first to defeat Dracula. The Vatican's Iscariot Organization of Section XIII focused their eyes on the Pope while the Nazi focused on Adolf Hitler.

"Those are of," Liz mumbled to herself taking note of what was being presented to her as she suddenly without thinking began to lean in closer to the screen, but not too close, "those that shaped the world of their organization."

There was a sudden shift in the pictures through as Liz noticed things had change. The three simples remained the same, but there were sudden things inside of them as if people and scenes started to appear. The religious sides of Iscariot remained focused on the pope. The Hellsing Organization changed to Arthur Van Hellsing. There were glimpses of Walter in his glory youthful state along with the wires around to his usage. Strangely and hilariously, it was overly mistaken for a common use in dental floss by others opinion from a perspective. Then the infamous Nosferatu, Dracula. No. Not Dracula. That was no longer the name he had anymore. Rather it was reversed to Alucard, but in his rather Girlycard state. It was a bit strange somehow to send a child into battle field of war was a bit confusing to her. Nevertheless, seeing only made Liz smile for reasons unknown, but faded as she looked at the Nazi's group of the group lead by Herr Major. These three participated in the series of World War II battles, but possibly the Iscariot played a roll only at the far end after the war instead. It seems that only the Hellsing Organization and Nazi were the main performers of the World War II battle field orchestra of war.

"Why are you showing me these things?" Liz hissed angrily, but getting somewhat overly bored by the silence throughout the darkness.

There was only silent response from the Major and Schrödinger. Liz assumed question should be done after this show of the three organizations evolution. Sighing, Liz stared on what they had to present to her.

Liz smiled a bit seeing Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing at her glory. The Iron Maiden seems to remind Liz of her own mother except without the huge money, guns, and fighting monsters with her own monsters at her disposal. Then came Walter with his wires, but his aging had not been the highest of kindness to him. However, people still loved him! It could not be denied that even the elderly still had energy in them. Next was Seras/Ceres Victoria in her full vampire state. The girl who at first feared herself and what she had to become accepted her true nature. Liz sighed possibly feeling a bit jealous of the Draculina. Possibly over the fact of her breast size, but it really wasn't the main reason nor was it something to let it bother her. The Hellsing family's true works that gave it the high quality of respect was its true masterpiece, Alucard. Liz wanted to squeal over suddenly seeing a glimpse of Alucard in his Vlad the Impaler appearance with the soldier behind him. Indeed, Hellsing Organization was by far Liz's favorite as it possibly was for anyone else who read the manga or watches the OVAs of it.

Liz emotion changed as the Iscariot began to take the stage. Her emotions weren't of hate or disgust, but of more a in between of indecisive kind of feeling. She knew that the Vatican's Iscariot was Catholic compared to the Protestant Knights of England. A strange constant fight about religion between the two and their belief on fight as to what they used to their artillery. First up was Father Anderson of the Iscariot Section XIII. A man that found to be Alucard's rival after the first or more possible encounters. He was true weapon or "Trump Card" in the Catholic artillery as was Alucard, but due him being still human he was developed on more biotechnology. In this case, regeneration was a good word for it. An ability used humans to naturally do, but at only a slow rate. Even so, deep down Anderson was just a Priest of Father to Hienkel, Yumei, and Maxwell. A strong fatherly symbol to them and a man true man to his belief of being a messenger of God. But then again, that would change as the plot and violence thickened. Next was Hienkel, or the man in glasses that Liz never got much from him. Hienkel was fun to tick off when Integra bugged him and the nun on lighting her cigarette. The nun Yumei and Hienkel seemed to close companions as if possibly friends, but the nun was the opposite of what a normal nun should have appeared even if she was only starting out as a simple nun name Yumiko. Although, a question Liz wanted to know was when did they allow sweet little nuns to carry swords. Then again, Yumei wasn't an ordinary nun, was she?

Finally, the Nazi or Letzte Battalion, the people that thrived for war, they had popped up making themselves somewhat as if a grand entrance. It was a thrill and excitement to them. Liz didn't even feel please to see them. Firstly, there was Herr Major or Major who would give off these long speeches over his excitement and thrills to the bone chills of war. To the burning, disembodying limbs, and screams of women and children. Then there was Herr Doktor who had been the starter of researches for artificial vampires or some better saying of "fake" vampires? The man who hardly talked or the man who seemed overly tall and always have his face almost hidden was a kind of were-creature along with the feline boy Schrödinger who either looked like Seras/Ceres or a girl. Those common or or not so common mistakes in identity were almost funny if you took a second to think about it. The strange woman with tattoos or Zorin wash her name was a creeper to Liz not because of her tattoos, but because she wasn't very. . . Liz just couldn't place it, but she felt uncomfortable about the Tattoo Woman. Rip Van Wrinkle, a woman with her magical bullets was a rather not kind of person to be around whether it be long range or up close. She only needed one shot to finish her work. However, one funny yet awkward or perverted feature would be her weird face she had made during **that** time. And last, Tublacain Alhambra, the "Dandy Man" who constantly reminded Liz of a jazz bar of a poker game. Now that Liz thought of it, she never did understand how to play poker

"Why are you showing me all this," Liz asked again seeing that that presentation had finally came to an end.

"You are aware of zhese organization vell, Elizabeth Midnight." Herr Major said clapping his hands together as if over joy happily, "making it much less unnecessary for us not to give you a lesson."

"Well, duh, I didn't just read it without having to take my time to look up a few references or resources to make sure to understand where it came from." Liz said sticking her tongue out at Herr Major childishly attempting to be a smart mouth.

"Of course," the Major agreed, "research, research, research! It pays off quite nicely. Even vhen it shall become of great use to you once zhe song of var begins."

Liz expression was starting to get overly bored by Herr Major's talking. Many things, of which, Liz could never understand. If she wanted to compare his speech, it was to that of two people she had in mind or possibly a multitude of people that she wouldn't want to think of at the moment.

"I zhink Elizabeth Midnight vould just like an explanation, Major," Schrodinger said laughing at my impatience and confused expression. "She doesn't seem to be zhe most spirited of joy."

"True, true, Varrant Officer Schrödinger," Herr Major agreed before eying Elizabeth. "Ve will allow zhe choice of vhich you associate yourself vith of your free vill among Zhe Hellsing Organization, Iscariot, or Zhe Lezt Battalion. Your sibling's location, however, vill is classified as her location is unaware to us as you are. Nevertheless, zhe choice is yours to make. I only suggest you make it a vise choice."

"There is a catch though, isn't there?" Liz asked groaning at herself and this situation as if she was predicting everything that was coming to her.

"Oh, nothing much," Herr Major grinned. "Ve only need you to re-edit zhe story, so zhe ending goes in our favor."

"I said no," Liz hissed again baring her human teeth even though they weren't much to intimate anyone at all.

"Ve shall see," Herr Major said snapping his fingers before vanishing to leave Schrödinger with Elizabeth in the dark, shadowy area of her so called apartment.

"Zhe choice is yours, Miss Elizabeth Midnight." Schrödinger said politely bowing in respect to her.

Liz swallowed nervously worried about how she now had to decide. Not because she wanted to. She actually felt excited about doing it, but there was Chrissy and finding her for that matter was top priority. And if Chrissy wasn't found when mother got back, hell was going to be raised among the whole neighborhood. As the older sibling, Elizabeth felt highly responsible took look for Chrissy. After all, she was of Elizabeth's flesh and blood despite being on so many differences. Sighing, Elizabeth lifted her finger rubbing her temples feeling the eyes on her from the cat boy, Schrödinger, and his teeth. Her eyes were closed for a second before reopening them slowing raising her hand carefully with a slow grace.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jigoku<span>:** **Well, comment and reviews are loved~. Besides, it would be nice if I know I'm doing good or bad. Just please don't flame it. I don't want to end up giving up on something I put effort into. ; n; Also, I tried the accent and some information. The rest are her opinions and memories of them. Yada yada. . .  
><strong>

**Liz: Well, you have yet to update those other two stories, and they haven't had bad reviews on. **

**Jigoku: -Glares.- I know, but those OCs need a bit of fixing and one of them has missing pages of the story that I had written down. **

**Liz: . . . Can't you just re-think of some of them. I mean for the-.**

**Jigoku: We're getting off subject. Let's just focus on this one temporarily and go back editing the other two or edit one and find the other. **

**Liz: -Shrugs.- If you say so, Boss.**

**Jigoku: Now, as you know, I left it at a little Cliff Hanger area where I'd like a reviewing opinion. As you have found out Elizabeth must save her sister, but the organization may be the result of it being a success or tragedy. This is where you come in. I had it written how is going in my head(I mean the choice is obvious from this chapter which she will choose. xD). However, I'd like the readers or reviews to tell me which organizatoin Elizabeth could join and give a reason why you think it might be a good idea.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Jigoku-sama: Ugh! Sorry about that! Alot has come up that my schedule is so tight! Also I may try to add the manga in a bit, but please bare with me. **

**Elizabeth: -Stares at Jigoku.- Sure it has. . . .**

**Jigoku-sama: I hear sarcasm. -Glares at Elizabeth.- **

** Elizabeth: -Glares in return.-**

**Mini - Bat : -Stares at the two before sweatdropping.- Jigoku-sama hold no ownership of Hellsing or its characters. Just her OCs chu~.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I choose," Liz pointed at the emblem seal of Alucard's glove, "<strong>The Hellsing Organization<strong>!"

Schrödinger grinned as shadow like arms started to come out of the television reaching out to Liz from the behind the Warrant Officer feline boy. Freaking out, Liz began to make a run for it to the shadows of what she had guessed to be the kitchen grabbing at whatever her hands to grip at. Liz's fingers traced over a blade she had guessed to be kitchen knife. Twirling her body around and shifting her arm in the air, Liz stabbed at one of the arms that had gripped her ankle. Sadly, it has no effect. There was no flinching. There was loosening of the grip upon her ankles. There was simply nothing at all. This did not; however, stop Liz from giving up.

"What the hell is this thing?" Liz yells stabbing at the arm repeatedly acting out of sheer panic, fear, and confusion.

"You made the decision, so take responsibility." was the last thing Schrödinger said before disappearing after politely bowing formally at the African-American girl.

"What," Liz said before feeling both hands on each of her ankles and another pair on her arms with one more at her neck.

Furiously, Liz continued to stab at the hands demanding for release, but her reckless attacks stopped when the blade feel out of her hands upon the black shadowy, darkness floor. It was then she noticed on the symbolic hand upon one of the gloves. It was the symbol from Alucard's glove! Hesitantly, Liz stopped her struggling for a bit rather taken back with mixed feelings consuming her. Liz was mixed with excitement, fear, and worriment of what to do and possibly the upcoming events in the future.

"Alucard," Liz mumbled as she snapped back to reality as she felt her legs were being pulled into the television. "Wait, let me go!" Her voice pleaded again in fright, but her heart panicked and skipped a beat when could no longer feel the lower half of her legs that were being consumed by the television.

There was no response as Liz struggled again. However, Liz simply gave up as she was herself was sucked in the television to the point where she was simply at her head out of the television.

"This is not how I wanted this to go!" Liz yelled one last time before being consumed by the shadow like hands into the television.

* * *

><p>Liz sighed as her eyes were temporarily closed feeling the fresh cold air. Liz's body lay still with not moving as a kind of breeze brushed against her brownish skin. It was if floating in the air. Liz's body was light as a feather. Although, the feeling was refreshing, Liz couldn't help it was bit rough and quick like a fan.<p>

"Hm," Liz said opening her eyes to see nothing, but night air sky, "When did the day turn nighttime?" As Liz began to notice her falling away from the night sky, the African-American girl struggled to look down for a more comfortable place to land on feeling only air. Sadly from her perspective, there was none. "Wait a minute," Liz said deciding to look down even though she was tempted not too much due to her fear of heights.

Liz was in midair of the sky above a forest of trees. In this situation, a girl like Liz or possibly anyone close her would do one thing: Scream like crazy. Although, there was small free second to act dumb and pretend one were to actually to be flying. However, Liz did exactly as expected. Liz screamed desperately for safety.

"Help," Liz yelled trying to look for some place of good landing until she fell on the branch of one of the trees, "or not."

As Liz wiped her brow, a sudden crack broke beneath her on the branch. Liz yelped as she continued to fall hitting her rear end on every branch. When Liz plumed to the grassy ground on her rear end, she groaned at impact.

"Ugh," Liz groaned rubbing her rear end when she got up leaning the tree, "this not how you treat a lady at all!" Liz stood to look around, "Okay, where the hell am I?"

Liz's eyes began to wander around at the forest tree area she was in. It was woods or forest. Typical. Liz rolled her eyes figuring she would have to find shelter now. Then again, it did give her a chance to try to figure out where she in OVA of Hellsing or if she was in it at all.

"Well," Liz said dusting herself off, "first is to make sure I'm in and what episode I'm at."

Looking at the left and right of her, Liz gave a blink stare around the forest area to locate any streets. Sadly, Liz's eye sight was a bit poor since she didn't have her glasses on and it was nighttime. This meant she wouldn't able to see precisely well in this dark moonlight.

"Damn it," Liz cursed full of frustration as she tried to focus her eyes, but no avail. "I wish I had my glasses right now! Whether they are useful or not right now, I need them!"

Liz grunted her teeth as it seem to annoy her when she attempted to use her eyes without her glasses. It only seems to annoy her facial muscles more she struggled by squinting her eyes slightly tight. Deciding it wasn't worth hurting her eyes, Liz began to move in whichever direction her feet directed her. However, with herself being barefooted it was troublesome to worry on where her foot landed. When she continued forward, it was then something fell from the sky.

"Ah," Liz moaned in agony as she leaned up a bit rubbing the top of her painful head. "What the hell?"

Looking to find what had crashed on her head, Liz groaned again accidentally finding it to be a simple back pack in front of her of her belonging.

"Oh," Liz said as she stood once more dust herself off and pick up the back pack, "how did that get here?"

"It must have been gotten in zhe portal vhen you vas pulled in by zhose "creepy hand"." a familiar voice said from behind the African-American girl before receiving a slap across the face with the back of Liz's hand. The voice gripped its cheek delicately before hissing from the sudden response of treated he least expected. "Ow, zhat gesture vasn't highly needed stings!"

Liz took a while to figure out the voice before immediately capturing it, "Schrodinger, what are you doing here now? Also, just so you know, it is not polite to sneak up behind people."

Schrodinger, the voice that was still rubbing his sore cheek, pouted at Liz's scolding, "Still, you could have been a bit gentler!" The cat eared boy sighed before changing subject, "Ja, anyways, Herr Major vanted to see how you're doing and possibly check up on you. You're premature death wouldn't be need right away since your still of your value."

Liz scoffed turning her back to Schrödinger, "Well, tell him I'm fine and I don't plan on dying so soon, you hear?" She folded her arms tilting her head slightly to her left before speaking in a hissing tone, "I don't need a babysitter to be constantly watching over me like a little devil. I was certain my words for truth when I said I refused to help you with the ending?"

"Oh," Schrodinger said with voice of sarcastic disappointment, "vhat vould be of your little sister then?"

Liz's expression began to sour then turn bitter. Was Schrodinger trying to upset her? Even if it was or was not the purpose, Liz was already to the point she wanted to hit the cat eared boy in the head with something such as a brick or a rock. Sadly, Liz had to hold in her anger as the cat eared body peered over her shoulder looking at Liz's face with her hair blocking her face that was building up anger.

"You maybe a cute cat boy who gets mistaken for a girl," Liz growled swinging her right fist at Schrodinger only to be punching the air to find him not even there anymore. "Damn feline got away," she hissed.

In the mist of her anger, Liz began to furiously look around for the cat eared boy Warrant Officer, Schrodinger. Sadly, coming back to her sense, Liz gave up before knowing fully being aware of the cat eared boy's words: "I am everywhere and nowhere." Searching for someone like that would be labeled too much a waste of time and effort. Lifting up her back bag, Liz adjusted her backpack on her back comfortably.

"Well," Liz said sighing as she stared around the dark forest, "I better start or I'll be stuck here doing nothing or be dead wherever I am."

As Liz began to walk, Liz's feet were already unpleasant for the moment of the muddy texture on her bare feet. Nevertheless, Liz continued on, but a bit more cautious. Touching on of the trees, Liz's ears rang to an eerie noise of groans and grunts. Liz was hesitant as she had seemed that noises was hearing was not of any animal she was familiar with.

"Dear god," Liz hissed, "give me a break."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jigoku-sama<span>: Well, sorry for that, but do review! **

**Mini-Bat: Well, as Jigoku-sama said, review!**

**Elizabeth: -Stares and groans.- Will this ever end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marionette:** I'm bringing this back! I have been inspired! The blood is running like wildfire!

**Bat:** It seems you have also changed your choice of name, Madam.

**Marionette:** That's gonna keep happening. . . And again. Anyways, I've decided to bring this back from the grave. Yes, this story is unoriginal and probably not the best of my previous works. However, I've grown to loving this one because why not! Reasons aren't exactly my thing, but I will confess I got dragged back into this fandom called Hellsing. Ah, the feelings I have. I appreciate the attention it has received. Even during my absence. Although, I'm certain my other stories have quite attention grabbers as well. Again, thank you. It might not be great like my other stories, but I wish to finish this one from the beginning to the end. Even if I'm in the middle. [ Insert sweatdrop here. ]

**Bat:** Madam apologizes for such a sudden of one of her stories. However, she will work on many stories. Thus, she will have quite a bit list and schedule. This-including classes-shall make things quite a hinder and strenuous task as she has limited resources for documenting stories except pencil or pen on paper.

**Marionette:** All works here are not mine and neither are the characters whether they are from the animated series, ova, or manga. I only own claim to my oc in this case, Elizabeth. In addition to other things. Just not the characters of Hellsing.

**Liz:** I wish you just dropped this story instead.

**Marionette:** To add, there are to gruesome writing details and offensive violence other troubles that may come up. Reader's discretion is advised. I mean this to warn you in case problems arise. In addition, I am **warning** you of some things you may read that might be **triggering**. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>As the eerie noise grew, Liz's instinctive paranoia nipped at her brain. Her hands shake while her heart pounded as adrenaline kicked in to say either fight or flight. If she stayed, Liz would have to make use of moderate fighting skills even though she had never actually been in a fight, so it possible by fifty percent and below of her chance of survival. It was all an in fight with no turning back. However, if Liz made a break for it, she would get even more lost in the forest and end up either safe or even more trouble than before. Either decision wasn't good. Her luck was never best friend from her childhood to the present.<p>

As the noise had grown into more groans and grunts, Liz's mind, completely in sheer terror, took a deep breath to call her nerves of a near-around-the-corner-tree-encounter.

'Okay, Elizabeth,' she said in her head, 'no time!'

Quietly glancing around for a tool, Liz took notice of a thick branch by the roots of a tree next to her. Leaning down to pick it up, Liz sighed, "Well, it's something, but better than nothing." She gave it a light swing to test it. The wood was thick, so a good hard swing should do something one way or another.

Liz overheard the sound of a broken thin branch. Glancing at the corner of her eye, Liz's eye widen at the being.

"I-is th-at a," Liz said speechless.

The figure had on a police attire, but it seem to have been torn and ripped by some wild animal. The skin was far from normal. A mix of color of green or black. One was missing from its socket while the other seem uncoordinated. Half of the brain was visible while its internal organs were dangling like a roll of yarn. Its teeth looked full of decay. This creature was in front of Liz with both its arms reached out in its attempt to grab and possibly devour the African American female with a thick branch.

"GHOUL," Liz yelled moving away from the ghoul's reach then swinging her branch at its head while closing her eyes.

The sound of a head meeting a tree branch echoed in Liz's mind. Liz's curiosity peeked at the ghoul who temporarily seemed motionless. In this kind of situation, a person would make a quick getaway instead of staying to make sure it's dead. Well, Liz had to make the ghoul is dead. Besides, some ghouls in Hellsing continue to move even with a missing head. If she didn't make sure, she'd be chased without knowing. Keep a fairly well distance, Liz began to poke at the ghoul. It was her first encounter seeing a ghoul up close and personal, and sadly it wasn't as bad as it seemed she had imagined. Then again, if it were a mob of ghouls, Liz's existence would have simply ended there. To her relief, no movement was made which made Liz purposely drop her guard turning her back to the ghoul.

"Okay, so it means I either close to the damn priest's church lair or someplace else." Liz said sighing. "Nevertheless, I have-."

Liz was silence once she felt some kind of grip on her ankle. Her tingling skin could feel the soft mushy skin of her captor and bones from the tip of its fingers. The finger bone disgusted her as they her ankle as if wanting to rip her.

"D-d-don't te-ll me," Liz flinched closing her eyes to turn around then peeking open with one eye.

Liz reopened both of her eyes frozen in terror. It had seemed the ghoul didn't die. Although, any other would know how to kill a ghoul, Liz wasn't well equipped for killing one unless a broken branch counted as to be at least something. However, again, this was Liz's first encounter of seeing a ghoul and all she was betting on was reflexes and instincts. Stubbornness was probably the main influence. Who knows?

"Ah," Liz yelled almost screamed as the ghoul's grip never loosens and leaning his jaws in on Liz's flesh.

"Ugn," its voice groaned as its watery mouth leaned in more.

Liz's struggles caused her to fall onto the dirt and muddy ground. Her body could only shiver as her skin feel under the ghoul's breath and saliva. She panicked. In her own quick reflexes, she grabs a hold of a broken thick branch.

"Go away," Liz growled swinging the branch to the side of the ghoul's right cheek. "Go away! I say don't stay! Go away, go away! I said don't stay!"

The swing continued until it had seemed to work, but the ghoul only lost its arm. Liz furiously began to hit the arm with the hands grip still on her ankle not caring she was probably giving herself splinters.

"Get the fuck off, you son of a," Liz swore until she flinch at her pained ankle. "Serves it right!"

Her eye was on the ghoul who was motionless again. Not taking chances, Liz rushed off returning with a fairly heavy boulder. Placing it steadily over the ghouls head, Liz threw down. The sound of rock meeting the skull worked, but she didn't trust leaving it at that. No, Liz jumped on the rock adding her own weight that smashed the ghoul's head wide open.

"That should do it," Liz said rubbing her temples. "Now, I'm getting out of here-OW!"

Liz hissed from the pain her broken ankle. It had seemed she was weakening at the moment. Although as much as stopping to rest was wise, Liz's life was not in the safe zone yet. Liz had to keep moving. Beginning to move, Liz began to walk before limping lightly on her injured ankle.

As Liz turned the corner, she groaned, "This is such a pain in my," she was cut off falling back on her behind causing her to rub her read end, "butt."

Liz peeked her eye open to come in contact with a blond woman with blue eyes in a police uniform who stared at you with widen eyes filling with shock and fright. The emotions building up in the blonde, who Liz identified as Seras Victoria, cause her to scare Liz.

"Um," Liz spoke breaking the silence before the groans and grunts stopped her and blonde's silent talk.

Assuming it was more ghouls, Liz's eye widen in the shock and fear causing her finger to shiver. However, the feeling of a glove over her hand somewhat held her in check. Looking up, Liz eyed Seras in her uniform. It was a simple police uniform different than the yellow outfit she wore when working for Hellsing. This must have meant Liz was in episode one of the OVA.

"Um," Liz spoke up again, but only interrupted with a ghoul vocal noises.

Liz and Seras continued to run until her painful ankle had caused her to fall. Letting go of Seras hand, Liz howled in pain lightly rubbing the swollen wound. Seras stopped in her tracks to come back to Liz's aid taking notice of her swollen ankle. As the ghoul sounds seem to grow. Liz and Seras looked behind them in panic.

With no time, Seras knelt on one knee with her back to Liz, "Here, get on!"

Liz blinked her eyes as she stared at the back side of the police girl, Seras Victoria. Slightly getting up, Liz fingers gripped at a tree branch pulling her up. Liz shifted to the police woman's back letting her arms dangle on each shoulder of Seras while moving closer to Seras as she scooped up Liz while putting away her gun. Liz wasn't as heavy as the girl had thought. Rather, Liz was light in Seras' arms, but she still felt worried for the police woman. Liz didn't want to slow down the police girl like a ton of bricks. If it had been Liz in a panic, she would have just ran or done something stupid. Opening her mouth to speak, Liz closed it seeing the expression on the police girl's face. It was mixture of panic and worry, but a strong need to survive. The feeling of survival of living to see the next day was the only this Liz seems to see, but a conflict whether or not she would die tonight. Well, Seras wasn't the only thinking of these things. Liz too wondered what would become of her fate. It would be plain stupid to die in the first OVA.

The police girl, Seras Victoria, continued her frantic running and panting while carrying the African-American girl, Elizabeth Midnight. It had seemed from Liz, point of view, Seras was losing breath fast. Liz wanted to move, but even the slightest movement would disrupt Seras. However, it didn't take much as Seras tripped over letting go of the Liz, who tumbled over on the grassy plane. Liz groaned as she leaned up on her hands and knees before stepping her not injured ankle before stepping on the other one. As hiss escaped her lips as she staggered a bit.

"There's no use running." a voice spoke from behind. "Ahahaha!"

Looking around, Liz caught sight of the vampire in priest attire. She was already safe to assume—without a doubt—this was the first OVA. A good starting point; bad situation. It may be a beginning change in Seras life, but Liz wasn't sure how she'd live to even get past this OVA. Taking upon the protective stance, Seras stood in front of the kneeling girl and fired an about eight rounds. However, it was for nothing. Within seconds, the vampire, or fake vampire, appeared in front of the two.

"Gun's won't help you either." he mocked as he grabbed her free arm and assaulted her with his hand to her breast leaving her uncomfortable on the spot.

"Hey," Liz yelled to hide her own discomfort, but was ignored with the sound of two ghouls coming in the girls' visions.

"Eddy? Simon," Seras questioned at a loss of her fellow comrades.

"That's right." the vampire chuckled. "Your little boyfriends belong to me now. And soon you two will belong to me too."

Liz's face grew in hate. No one belong to anyone; this included her. There was way in hell she'd be someone's toy or pet. The idea was demeaning and condescending. The vampire had some arrogance to believe he was all powerful. In retaliation, Seras fired another round directly in the vampire's forehead. Liz felt a twinge of joy, but realized that there was nothing to feel happy about.

"I look for loyalty in my servants. I wouldn't want vampires with free will running around." he insisted as he twisted Seras arm above and behind as he held her against her will.

In the sudden change of situation, the gun flew away. Liz's eyes captured it. By instinct, she rushed to grab it. Who cares if it was useless, she could at least do something instead of sit there like an idiot! Liz was about to move until a pair of arms held her back. Looking up, she found it was a pair of ghouls. This was terrible; she didn't need it to make it worse! She began to struggle furiously.

"Pity I can't a find virgins as lovely as you two." the vampire mourned.

"Ugh," Liz growled in rebellion, "let us go!"

"Mm," the vampire answered eyeing in Liz's direction and gripping Seras face to have a closer look at her, "no, but to avoid having free vampires rolling around. I'll play with you two then add you both to my undead legion of ghouls."

The vampire, Liz's guessed fake, said these things as he continued to molest Seras from her chest to the in between her thighs. It was disgusting! Having sick twisted, fake vampire molesting a person was almost to the point of vomiting, Liz wish she had grabbed the gun that lay of the ground. However, with ghouls of over a dozen around, including the police officers, Liz was at a disadvantage. Also, leaving Seras alone was beyond impossible. It is heartless of the African-American girl to leave the blonde on her own even if Liz knew what was going to happen next. Eyeing her hateful stares, the vampire grinned waving his hand opening his palm to Liz.

"Don't be jealous, my dear," he said almost trying to make his voice merciful, "you will be next very soon."

"Who in the world would be jealous?" Liz barked. "Don't count on it," Liz hissed sticking her tongue out at the vampire, "you faker! If you to think your plan to harass either of us, you better think again! Cowards like you are disgusting and low! I doubt you can even defend yourself! Instead you just use your **ghoul** hoard to everything for you!" Liz scoffed, "Even putting on a discouraging clothing of a priest makes you a coward! You have no pride; vampire nor human!"

"It seems you have a good smart mouth, my dear." the vampire said in a tone of annoyance before snapping his fingers. "I know what will keep you quiet."

Liz and Seras blinked in confusion until five ghouls approached Liz grunted with eerie noise as their creepy hands gripped at the fabric of her clothing. The African-American female was quick in her struggling, but it wasn't enough as a gun collided with her left cheek. Its effect silenced her in a second. Liz's body surprised her from the shock and impact. It stung and hurt like hard metal or steel. Nevertheless, Liz could not hide the embarrassment of such a rude hit.

"Good," the vampire said, "now that you're quiet."

Liz began to peek up as Seras being harassed from the groping on her chest to in between her thighs again! The scene was disgusting even more having to bare witness with no freedom to do a single thing. However, the ghouls blocked her from throwing a punch at the fake vampire. All Liz could do was glare from her view. It wasn't surprising no one notice.

"Hm," the fake vampire looked at Liz before chuckling, "jealousy is most cute on you, but fear would suite you better."

Liz said nothing, but continue to glare, but more intense. The African-American girl wasn't sure as of why she was doing it. Possibly there was a growing emotion inside of her? Liz wasn't sure what it was. She just felt this strong need to repeatedly punch the vampire in the face until she couldn't feel her hands. However, the vampire wasn't blind, but almost either paranoid or annoyed from Liz's stare.

"I guess you don't learn very quickly." the vampire said as he snapped his fingers once again.

The snap was quick, but it was enough to snap Liz out of her glaring. However, a growing sense of fear as Liz was once again crowded by ghouls. Liz reaction wasn't surprising as she quickly struggled to get free, but Liz knew it would not work. Sadly, Liz despised another smack.

"**No**," Liz yelled as she began to kicking with her uninjured leg only to flinch in the pain of putting pressure onto her injured one.

Suddenly, the adrenaline need of survival was cut off quickly as blood was splattered on her. Liz eyes widen in horror as she was struggling to contemplate what had just happened. Looking down, there were only ash remains of one of the ghouls.

It had seem even the scene surprised Seras and the vampire. The vampire's action stopped all together.

"Wait," Liz whispered to herself, "is it?"

It took Liz a second to pause and recollect herself. This was an OVA! Of course, she forgot about the very scene that captured her attention. It was scene where her favorite character of the Hellsing series made his appearance known.

"Done yet," a deep voice spoke from the shadows.

Liz was sure whether smiling out of joy was even an appropriate response. She disregarded doing so as the priest turned a cheek to see a figure walking out of the shadows. She felt more like grinning at the priest misfortune.

The rest of the ghouls followed the stare as a glow pair of red eyes with slanted pupils. However, orange shade or specs stood among the attire of a red hat and a trench coat. Liz was fully aware of who the figure was. He had a tall stature. The white gloves glow an insignia of a circle. Liz had not studied** that** deep. The strides were mellow as if he had been on long stroll through the woods. Yet, the figure only stopped in his tracks. With the wind only complimenting him, the trench coat only blew in the wind. A strange aura Liz guessed to be his intense atmosphere he displayed.

Sadly, the priest ruined it.

"Who the hell are you?" the vampire demanded.

"Your death," the figure replied.

"_'My death'_?" the vampire grinned, "Oh, really? My god! This is pathetic!" Following a creepy laugh, the vampire extended his arm and lifted his wrist with a twinge of his fingers, "**Kill him**."

It only took a snap of his finger to fill the void of silence. Before long, a barrage of bullets fired from their cartilages and shattered the silence. The bullets rip into the figure like butter. Heck, he was being slaughtered to the point that the multiple barrage of bullets sliced up his face. Bullets broke and knocked off his glasses. His face was scared and half of his skins to muscle were blasted off. His left arm was sliced off in a bloody mess.

Yet, Liz noticed something that was over looked by the bullets: his eyes.

He didn't look the least bit surprised by the attack. No, he was used to it. Or was it because he looked bored? Liz wasn't sure. He was an unpredictable-and predictable-abnormal being.

Despite her response, she glared the vampire. Did he truly need to do the whole overkill thing? She knew this was bloody, but perhaps animated blood was a false visual to the real deal. The vampire disregarded her and stood pleased with his work. Seras-the poor girl-didn't seem to be traumatized, but completely shocked. With the distraction she needed, Liz took this chance. She scooted over the Seras as to not cause attention to herself.

Tugging at the blonde's sleeve, Liz catches the girl's attention, "Are you alright?"

When Seras nodded, Liz sighed with relief. However, they weren't out of the clear just yet.

"The gun," Liz asked.

"It's empty now." Seras responded with her eyes shift to the gun away from them.

Liz face grew sour. That must have been the last round then.

"Is that the best you've got!" the vampire question with a grin on his face that displayed his sharp teeth.

Basking in his glory, the vampire threw back his head in laughter. Was this really a time to be laughing? Liz was certain it wasn't since she had read and scene this clip before. Pretend you win and then come back with a surprise. It wasn't very original. Then again, it was **him**.

The man had a strange aura to him. An aura Liz could immediately recognize. The atmosphere felt damp and heavy. The air filled with smokes of the bullet casings.

"He's not dead." Liz whispered.

Seras' face filled with fear and confusion. Her blue eyes started at my determined expression. She couldn't speak as the scene before her was more than what her normal police job was registered for. Perhaps she thought the woman was crazy or losing her mentality. Liz was aware of this. More than likely, Liz knew she sounded crazy, but she was certain. Her skin shivered in goose bumps. Was it the temperature? It was dark at night so cold temperatures were normal.

Soon the night filled with a deep laugh. Liz knew the source: **his laugh**.

Possibly the one out of many list of noticeable features or characteristics from him. His signature laugh. There could different types if one wanted to not make all his laughs seem the same. Well, both versions of his voice pulled of splendid—if not terrifying—laughter. Not a surprise that the English voice made it equal disturbing as interesting as its Japanese counterpart. Depending on whoever knows it would either join in, grow uncomfortable, or just confused. Sometimes, one would just watch.

However, this was the vampire who—true or not—gave way to a more realistic, if not gruesome, view on vampires. He represented a now know simply pop culture icon through many genres from different regions of the world. Then again, not really. Liz thought for a second and considered it an over exaggeration. He was what people labeled "evil" or "monster". Yet, humans were no different to label themselves "good" or "hero". Liz began to reflect what Integra described of humans:

_"You see, human's make horrible vampire killers. Their frail. Their moral. Their corruptible. Body, mind, and soul. The effective weapon against a vampire is a more **powerful** vampire. The Hellsing family has such a feature in its minatory. And let me assure you gentlemen: Our vampire has power beyond imagination." _

This was Alucard, a vampire forged from the countless experiments and technology of the Hellsing Organization. Or so her previous knowledge of information had her think. Liz wasn't sure how she felt to react. In normal cases, she'd be jumping for joy, but knew she'd get in trouble for such a reckless behavior. Of course, it was reasonable. A person finally sees something they have always wanted to see and instinctively want to get closer. However, logical reason took the thought in to question. For example, a person has to think before acting unless you want to rely on instincts and gut to heart feelings. There would a fifty-fifty chance you'd either die, live, or loose a limb.

During Liz's self-thinking, she was brought back to reality of the gruesome calamity she was about to fall into.

As a silver gun came into view, Liz's eyes widen. A silver gun was the only feature Liz could describe. However, she recognized it as one of Alucard's guns: The Casull.

"Get down," she yelled as she pulled Seras down to the grassy land.

Seras could only comply.

Thus, the chaos exploded. With a simple raise to the moon, The Casull came down upon Alucard's right arm. The gun resting on his right forearm along his elbow. With only using his eyes to see, Alucard fired the first round to a nearby ghoul. Each time he fired, a shell casing fell out of his gun to reload another one in its place. The process repeats. At this point, the gun firing felt like a horrid description of gun blast in the old West.

"No," the priest rejected. "How can he be killing them?" It only took him over a second to notice after the first batch of ghouls was blasted. "It's those bullets."

As the air began to clear of the ghoulish sounds, Seras and Liz leaned up to look at the mess. They captured a few front seats of a couple more ghouls getting killed.

"The silver cross of Lancaster Cathedral was melted down to make these 13mm explosive shells." Alucard explained while he reloaded. His head leaned up with a devilish grin. "Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again."

Nothing but smoke.

Seras and Liz could only watch in awe and worry. As they shifted a bit, the two took careful caution if their movements. However, the vampire didn't let them off the hook just yet. Instead, he went another route—an escape route.

"But why," the priest questioned in fear. "Tell me! Why fight to save these pathetic humans?"

In the flick of his wrist, the vampire ran behind the two girls. Pushing them in front of one another, he decided to make a thick fort out of them. Meanwhile, his arms stretched under their chins and hands equally near the two girls' necks. It was his warning that he could kill us immediately if he wanted.

"Don't take another step." "These girls are the last survivors. Don't you want to save them?"

Liz—no longer confident—and Seras booth only stood still in fear. Was it an end already from them? Well, Liz knew Seras would be fine. She was just worried how she would fair.

"Don't you want to save them? Be reasonable." the vampire pleaded as he began to bargain with the one with a gun. "I'm not asking for much; just a bit of help. You can look the other way."

"Are you two virgins, my dears?" Alucard asked with a toothy grin.

"Huh?" was the only response from the two girls.

Well, this was an uncomfortable question. Not to mention, that question was a straight, up front, and direct. Liz was not happy with this question. Her face was already a far worse shade of embarrassment than Seras. Taking in account of ages, Liz was only a year younger than Seras. Liz was started to wonder if preferring fictional characters of real people was considered her saving grace.

_'Wait,'_ Liz paused in her rushing thoughts of self-conflict and embarrassment to take note of the reason for the question. _'Is he planning to shoot through us? Can a bullet like that pierce through **two** people?' _

"What are you doing?" the vampire argued his face filled with confusion as well.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." Alucard repeated his patience draining.

"I. . ." Seras croaked.

"Y-," Liz hesitated as she bit her lip. _'He's serious! He is literally asking us permission to shoot!'_

"You bastard!" the vampire yelled in realization.

"Answer me!" Alucard demanded as he raised his gun.

At this point, Liz decided to confront the unavoidable.

"Y-Yes, I am!" the two answered at the same time.

That was all he needed to pull the trigger.

It hurt. The pain was excruciating. From the beginning, the bullet felt like a—well, a bullet! No, it felt like an oversized needled pierced you through like paper. The body felt heavy and stuck. The adrenaline to move fell numb. Liz body felt like lead. She couldn't move as there was a gape, bloody whole in her right lung. Breathing was put on halt, any gasp was stopped with intensive pressure on her wound that leaked even more blood. As she toppled over, blood spewed from her mouth. She was lucky to fall on her back. Sadly, the landing knocked out more of remaining air she had left.

_'This is messed up!'_ Liz thought to herself as her eyes glanced at Seras next to her. _'I hate this. First OVA in and I'm about to die.'_

Her eyes looked up at the sky. Was this really the end? She denied it. This isn't supposed to be how it ends for her! She came here for one purpose: find, retrieve, and take home her sister! There was no way in hell she was going to give up just from this one thing! Liz agreed in her current state as the OVA showed, she was to be dead from blood loose of an open gap wound. Nevertheless, she refused to acknowledge defeat!

_'I refuse!'_ she yelled in her head even though thinking hurt a bit.

It was then Alucard came into her sight of vision. Him. He was the cause for this, but she knew this was going to happen. Thus, she couldn't bark or bite at him! She couldn't do it anyways.

Instead of thinking any further, her eyes locked with the moon. It was beautiful. Even as a child to an adult, she welcomed the moon more than the sun. Why? It felt more welcomed. She felt safer. The moon was indeed her comfort.

It was then that Alucard spoke.

"I had to shoot you two in order to pierce his heart. I'm sorry, but you're both dying. And there is no time left. The choices are yours."

Liz wasn't sure whether to scoff or perform some stupid grin. She wanted to say he isn't sorry. Yet, the girl felt deep down inside he may **seem** sorry. It was difficult to tell. She didn't care. He was giving her and Seras a choice. A choice Liz knew there was no turning back to. No longer would she be **alive**. She would be **dead**. Forever to walk the night path of darkness. No longer would she feed as an ordinary. The currency of life for a human was food and nutrition.

It was then her choice was made. She raised her right hand up to the moon. She couldn't speak, but she made a promise. She'd retrieve her sister! Liz was determined about that. If that meant she'd give up her humanity for her sister's safe return home, she was certain to oblige. Liz's sister would chew her out for it. Her mother—a Christian woman at heart—would never look at her daughter the same way again. Yet, Liz was fine with it. She'd accepted this fate. It was for her sister. And for that, she needed it. She needed the power and strength.

Liz's right hand struggled to stay lifted, but it soon gave out. Her vision growing blurry. Luckily, her hand was caught. She could tell who it was. She didn't need to.

And for a second, she felt sense of relief. Her wish had been granted.

"Police Girl, School Girl," Alucard spoke with a grin on his face as if it never left, "tonight is truly. . ." There was a small pause as a sudden flicker in his orange framed glassed flashed at Liz and Seras, "A beautiful night."

Soon enough, Liz entered the realm of damnation with no point of return.

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette:<strong> This chapter was biting at my ankles metaphorically. Since Seras is a police officer in the first OVA, it is easy to assume in most cases-police-wise-a civilian's safety is very important. With Seras mature nature, it is no surprise she is willing to help others and protect them. In this chapter, I had to put that in perspective at a point. However, this was a third person limited. Meaning, what you were reading was from Liz's perspective. Next, I slightly merged the OVA with the manga dialogue if you are detail vision to notice. It's only small. This may happen in some later chapters as well. I enjoy the humor aspects of the manga and the OVA.

**Bat:** Thank you for taking a spare time out of your schedule to read Chapter 4! A reviews, suggestion, tips, and advises are welcomed, but not expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marionette:** Hello again! How are you all doing? Well? Not so well? So-so? Either way, don't let whatever bother you distract you or bring you down. You're a strong individual and don't let anyone tell you different. Unless you rather not be strong and clever and tactical instead then I understand.

**Bat:** Madam, it is not strong in words of encouragement.

**Marionette:** I apologize if that was stupid of me to say those things. I'm not really enjoying myself these days with some good sleep-one of my favorite hobbies.

**Bat:** Madam has limited usage for typing up her chapters. Thus, she will not go by a schedule as doing so will put too much pressure on her. If Madam is under pressure, she will give and I quote: "I end up giving half or less than my full potential in my chapters. I don't want to half bake any of my chapters. If I did, I'd be disappointed in myself." She may go slow, but she is trying her hardest to keep up with resource material currently provided.

**Marionette:** All works here are not mine and neither are the characters whether they are from the animated series, ova, or manga. I only own claim to my oc in this case, Elizabeth. In addition to other things. Just not the characters of Hellsing, which is created by Kouta Hirano, animated by Studio Madhouse, and licensed by Funimation. This includes an other major contributors to the Hellsing creation.

**Liz:** Do I have to go through this much trouble?

**Marionette:** Growth is important! This includes character development! Even through the thickest of hurdles you must endure and rely on your strength! In addition, I will give warning in each chapter for safety.

**Warning:** To add, there are to gruesome writing details and offensive violence other troubles that may come up. Reader's discretion is advised. I mean this to warn you in case problems arise. In addition, I am **warning** you of some things you may read that might be **triggering**. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>In dark-like room, a girl was on the black floor. She was surrounded by nothing. She heard nothing. There was nothing.<em>

_"Huh," the girl awoke. _

_Leaning up, her eyes stared around her. She was confused. How did she get here? Where was here? Why was she here? These questions swirled within her mind. Yet, there was no answer._

_Curling up, the girl shivered, "I'm scared."_

_Suddenly, there was a sound of foot steps._

_With heighten fear and paranoia, the girl looked behind her. It was an aisle. There was no lane or path. The floor was clear and dark, but solid. Down the near end of the isle was a hoard of ghouls. It was unknowns who they were as she did not recognize them._

_"Ugn," they groan in unison._

_"A child," one gunted._

_"Get her," one barked._

_The girl's face grew in fear and panic. She lost her voice—unable to speak._

_'No,' she shook her head violently. 'I don't want this!' Her head switched to different directions in order to escape. 'A way out! I have to find a way out!'_

_Standing up, she looked the opposite direction. A light shined bright on the other end. There was no distinguishing color._

_'There,' she screamed._

_Lifting up her feet, she ran. She didn't know where the light would take her. She didn't know. She couldn't tell. Frankly, she couldn't even bother to care._

_As she reached the light, everything behind her soon faded away. She assumed the ghouls were gone and the room went black again. However, she felt a slam of the door causing her to jerk back to see double door. The doors were barricaded like dungeon doors with chains on the locks. In her hurry, the girl rushed at the locked doors. Her grip pulled at the chains. She failed and landed on her butt. _

_"What's going on?" she yelled. _

_There was no response._

_With no answers, the girl looked around her surroundings. She landed into a dark room with three widows. The details was invisible as they were blocked by three figures. On her left, her father stood in a black silhouette. On her right, her mother stand before her with arms folding and smiling. In the center, her little sister was there back faced to her._

_The girl stood surprised, 'Why?'_

_"Elizabeth Cassandra Midnight," her mother broke the silence. _

_The girl—Elizabeth—shivered at the mention of her full name. It was never good thing to hear from anyone—her mother especially. Her eyes looked to her right. There it was: the glare. A feeling of anger and disappointment. Liz looked away. She didn't want to face her. She couldn't face her._

_"Look at me," her mother demanded. _

_Elizabeth refused._

_"I see." her mother concluded. "To turn your back on all we stand for—even your own family."_

_"You're no longer the Elizabeth we used to know." her father intervened with his voice filled with sorrow._

_"I did it for my sister." Elizabeth squeaked. _

_"No," her mother argued, "you did because you was selfish! All of it was for you own fear of death!"_

_Elizabeth remained silent. She couldn't think of a reply. How could she? Maybe they had a point. Was she really scared of death that she chose walk the undead path? She could yell, but that was pointless. What point is there to argue for a reason to why she didn't accept her death? She couldn't do such a thing, right?_

_"To choose such a path as **that**," her father spoke with his disappointment and shame on her never leaving. "Did you dislike your own life that much?"_

_"No," Elizabeth spoke in a monotone._

_"Then why **this** life?" her mother questioned. "There is no life beyond where you are headed!"_

_"I know." Elizabeth responded._

_"No," her mother argued, "you do not! We have worked hard to keep you happy and this how you repay your gratitude!"_

_"There is still a chance for forgiveness." her father spoke a little lighter._

_Elizabeth shook her head, "There is none."_

_"You don't know until you try." he responded._

_Looking up, Elizabeth was speechless at the gesture towards her. In an outreach of their palms, her mother and father walked closer to the center. Their open palms looked like an invitation. Yet, there were only two open palms. Her sister still had her back to Elizabeth. _

_"Christina," Elizabeth whispered._

_In that instant, her sister turned around. The look of fear came on her face. It was a smile. A sad smile ripping Elizabeth's heart. Was it pity? Was it sympathy?_

_Liz's sister outreached her own hand over their parents, "It's okay, Liz. You can rest now. It's over." A single tear came down her face, "Let's go home."_

_Taking one step back on her left foot, Liz shook her head, tears began to flow from her face. In a feverish attempt to hide them, Liz struggled to wipe them away. She failed. _

_"I can't." she wept. "I'm sorry."_

_"Elizabeth," her mother yelled as Liz took another step back._

_Without realizing it, she bumped into something. Glancing up, Liz was familiar with the orange specs and red matching hat and trench coat. It was Alucard. Why was he here? A sudden snap sound rung in her head. Her tears began to dry as she came to a realization: This was a dream. _

_"Am I really dreaming?" she asked out loud as she wiped the strain on her puffed eyes. _

_Her eyes kept lock with the vampire behind her. There was nothing he said, but the devilish smile on his face._

_Before she could respond, her mother interrupted, "Elizabeth, please, come home! Enough is enough!"_

_Glancing back, Liz looked between her family to Alucard and vice versa. She repeated this process over and over in her head. What was this? A test? She could guess it. Yet, it was different from how'd she seen with Seras—who was chased around by weird talking ghouls. However, Liz felt as if her donor was giving another option._

_Liz's eyes closed a bit before reopening them, "I'm sorry."_

_"Eliz-!"_

_"No," Liz yelled with hands fisted tight, "I can't!" Her head leaned up no long scared or crying. "I chose this life—no this unlife." Her family's face of shock was obvious. "I know this path is my end, but it is also my beginning! I came here for one thing: To save my sister from this hell hole. If that means I have to become the creatures of nightmares and disgust, then so be it!" She bit her lip. "I'll admit it. I'm scared. I don't know what will happen to me. I don't know where this will take me. I do know one thing." Liz's eyes stared up at Alucard. "I will have to deal with it."_

_The toothy grin was visible on his lips. Liz wasn't sure what that meant, but she hoped it was something good._

_"Elizabeth," her family yelled._

_As Liz returned their gaze, it was clear. There were fading away. It must have been her subconscious. _

_"So," Liz mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers, "why are you here? In my head?"_

_There was no response._

_"This is an invasion of privacy." Liz warned as she leaned forward to get an angle look at him. "Unless, you have that kind of hobby."_

_Instead he only gave one response._

_"How does it feel to be dead, School Girl?" Alucard asked._

_"**Dead**," Liz ask in confusion as her eye looked down an oversized gown she was wearing. _

_The sight mortified her._

_On her right side, Liz's eyes widen to discover a large hole in her chest through a short night gown with long sleeves. She didn't wear this? She doubt it belong to her, but most importantly—the blood. This should not be normal. What the hell is going on? How could she talk? How can she move? What was she doing moving around then? When was this? _

_"Wait a minute," Liz spoke as a matter of fact, but was interrupted._

_"Nevertheless," he scoffed, "the choice was all yours to make." He flung his right arm to push aside his trench coat. The coat swing as he continued, "To walk the path of the Draculina."_

_His gloves cupped her face. Her eyes locked with his. At this point, she was sure her body was trembling. What in the world was he going to do this time? As the fangs began to appear, Liz was sure he was in for another bite. She opened her mouth to speak, but failed again. Her fear increased. In rebellion, she flailed her arms about in attempt to divert his attention while closing her eyes. Yet, her efforts were in vain._

_"Don't disappoint me." He ordered as his mouth opened wider._

Liz yelled. Her eyes flash open as the sheets flew off her. Glancing around her surrounding, Liz came to realize she was not in a dark room but a different one. There was light from the open curtains. The room—Liz guess bedroom as there was nothing, but minor things such as a cabinet, lamp, closet, picture, and mirror.

"Where am I?" Liz ask as she glanced around.

"She's awake!" yelled two child-like voices.

Although, her noise scared off two strangers. Her eyes turned to notice a creaked open door. A pair of eyes were staring at her quiet intently. One side of her lip dropped in discomfort.

"She looks sick." said one of the voices.

_'Sick,'_ Liz's eyebrow and side lip twitched.

"No she doesn't," said another one. "She looks pretty."

_'Am I in an orphanage?'_ Liz asked herself. _'I don't remember an orphanage scene except in Seras's backstory and Alexander's church in Rome. Am I skipping between OVAs now?' _Liz took a look around. The room was too cleaned to be an orphanage. _'Okay, it's not the orphanage.'_

"I'm gonna get a close look." one of the voice said.

"No," the other argued against it.

It was too late. As the door open, Liz acknowledged it to be just children—one boy and one girl. The one who opened the door was the boy. His hair was dark drown with green eyes with light freckles. He came up to Liz in almost energetic excitement.

"Hey lady," ask the boy, "what's your name?"

Liz blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure how to answer since the common manners was to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name. Her eyes blinked twice out of discomfort. Why was her vision blurry?

Taking off her glasses, Liz began to wipe her eyes, _'I can't see.'_ As she placed her glasses back on, she could only still see blurry visions of the boy's face. Biting her lip, Liz temper got the better of her as she tossed her glasses across the room surprising the boy. What was this? Losing within herself, Liz glared as her vision was clear now without her glasses.

"I told you." said the girl as she approached behind the boy. "Stay away from her." Her eyes glared at Liz, "She looks dangerous."

"She isn't scary." the boy lighten before looking at Liz again, "Are you?"

Before Liz spoke, there was a knock on the door.

"Elliot, Sandra," said a feminine voice as she open the door, "are you two here?" Her face twisted into surprise, "Oh, you're awake." She smiled, "Good morning."

Liz could only reply with a simple, "Good morning."

The woman in the door was a middle aged with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a simple dress with an apron over it. Her skin was normal and body seemed average. Liz didn't press too much on the woman.

"Um," Liz blinked twice as she leaned forward, "do you know where I am?" It took her a second to realize she forgot to introduce herself. Her eyes glanced down at the boy, "Oh, the name is Liz. I'm sorry for scaring you."

The boy shook his head, "You sound really nice!"

The woman giggled as she stepped in the room, "It a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Liz." She politely pat the childrens' heads as she continued. "My name Tiffany Scarlet. The child on my right is our daughter, Sandra. The other child on left is our son, Elliot." She smiled at Liz, "I hope they have not caused you any trouble. Our daughter might not be much trouble at times, but our son is a hyperactive child at times."

Liz waved her hands, "No, it's fine. Both of your children are hyperactive their own way."

"Also," Tiffany added, "you're in our guest living room of a small neighborhood of England."

"Oh," Liz averted down.

"Honey," another voice spoke up.

As the door open, a man dressed in a blouse shirt and pants with dress shoes came in the room. He was a bit older, but maybe it was the attire.

"She's awake." he spoke with a sigh of relief. "I'm surprised."

Liz wasn't exactly catching on to the phrase: "I'm surprised". Did he mean to say she was about to die? Was she supposed to be dead? Liz couldn't argue since took the word into consideration: "dead". Was it true? Was the dream a message? If she was dead, why was she here instead at Integra's estate?

"Dear," Tiffany spoke up, "she just woke up."

"Sorry," he apologized with an apologetic smile on his face. "It's just we found you in our backyard bleeding to death. I wanted to contact an ambulance, but my wife suggested to take you instead."

"Bleeding," Liz asked.

"You had this huge hole in your clothes!" Elliot explained as he expanded his arm to display his perspective on Liz's injury.

Looking down, Liz noticed she wasn't wearing the same outfit as she did when she first came into the world. She looked at the family seeking a few more answers.

"I hope you don't mind." Tiffany explained. "I tried to clean them, but the blood stained quite deeply. I apologize for not asking for permission, but I had choose to burn them. My first intention was to wash the blood, but the stain looks to have set it much earlier than we had thought."

"Oh," Liz responded.

Yet, Liz was lost again. In case of bandages, Liz looked down at herself. Her focus on her attire left her breathless. She was wearing the same thing early in that weird dream she had. Or was it a dream. She light pulled the collar to check herself—mindless of the family that was present. There was no wounds. Her skin was normal. There was no scars, burns, or torn flesh. For the time, Liz felt happy she wasn't dead.

Dead. Liz felt a chill down her spine at the word. She was alive; that was a fact and true. However, the events from last night felt hard for her to remember. She did get feeling that dream was telling her a message as clear as day. Yet, Liz couldn't trace it. Was she really dead? She didn't know. She couldn't tell. Her mind was just a mixed muddle. She remained silent to as her mind struggled think.

In response to Liz action, the man spoke up, "Even though your clothes were bleeding, you didn't look like you had any physical injuries. Yet, the clothes were stained with blood. You just looked unharmed, but rather tired."

The boy nodded, "And then you made grumbly noises like you was trying to get away from something."

Liz remained quiet as the family tried to explain their perspective on what they saw. Apparently, she was found by them on the street near their back yard. Her shirt had a hole in it along with blood that splattered from her top down to her pants and shoes.

"Wait," she interrupted, "did you find anything else? A backpack or something?"

The man and woman looked at each other before turning back to Liz and shaking their head.

"There was nothing with you or on you at the time we found you." The woman answered.

"I see." Liz looked away at her glasses. _'Still why can't I wear these? They seem blurry to me now. And my eyesight is perfect again. That isn't how things work. Miracle, maybe?'_ She shook her head. _'No. . . Maybe. Ugh, I can't tell!'_

Instead of her continuous throbbing head, Liz folded her hand in a fist and covered her right eye with it. Was she going to cry? She felt the sensation of it. What was she crying about? What was there to cry about even?

"You must be hungry!" said the woman as she clapped her hands.

"Huh," Liz lost.

"After waking up," said the man, "you must be famished! How about some of our family's beef stew? It'll give back some energy and possibly clear your head."

He began to laugh as it trying to help out Liz's silence and tense expression. At least, she assumed that was the reason for it.

"That seems nice." Liz gave a light smile. "Though, I've never tried beef stew before."

In an instant the girl's face brighten, "You'll love it. Mother makes the best beef stew!"

"You're all being too flattering." Tiffany blushed before lifting up her arm with her face twisted into determination. "Nevertheless, I will prepare some and few surprises for dinner later one."

The kids jumped up in joy while Liz smiled at them. They were a nice group. They were kind and respectful. They didn't seem intimidating or anything. They were: Family.

Liz bit her lip as the sight began to hit at her. If she could not find out her sudden confusion, she'd look for it.

Closing her eyes, Liz tried to focus as the family left her be. Apparently, the father would check up on some work relations while the kids would play with each other indoors. The mother would work on the beef stew for Liz. This left Liz in a quiet room. A peaceful area with no sound. Liz knew trying to close her eyes and think back would not get her anywhere. However, it didn't hurt to try.

With her heart calm, Liz was being to recall the previous events. It wasn't all of them since her memory was blurry. Yet, Liz saw it. She remembered—no she recalled her memories. She recalled her reason for being here: To find, save, retrieve, and return her sister home. Sadly, she didn't know how as her sister's location was even unknown to the people that dragged her into the mess: Millenium. The organization that had taken her sister. The only option Liz did was to get dragged into the series—Hellsing series. Her thoughts went to where she was in Cheddar. Her first encounter with the ghoul frighten her, but she survived—with luck and met Seras Victoria. With Seras' help, the two got some distance away, but not enough. Then Alucard showed up and-.

Liz eyes widen in horror. She placed her hand on her heart. A shiver felt down her spine. It gave a tingling feeling of excitement, but dread. She came to a conclusion that made her afraid to say out loud, so she whispered for her ears only.

**"How does it feel to be dead, School Girl?"**

* * *

><p>"I," Liz started.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Nevertheless, still the choice was all yours to make."<span>**

* * *

><p>"Oh god," she gasp quietly; her hands digging into her hair.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>"To walk the path of the Draculina."<span>**

* * *

><p>"I'm," she struggled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Don't disappointment me."<span>**

* * *

><p>"I'm already dead." Liz confessed to herself.<p>

It clear now. She was dead. For how long was she dead though? She couldn't recall. Thinking back on the manga, after Seras became a vampire and worked under Hellsing and Alucard: Seras was trained about 2 months and thirteen days before the next mission. Was Liz away that long? It only felt like a day. Although, the main question still bugged her: How she able to last this long on her own? By the information on vampires, Elizabeth was fledgling under the vampire that turned her—in this case: Alucard. Yet, she was here and Seras was back somewhere else. Maybe at the training grounds practicing shooting? This felt out of the ordinary. To send a fledging out into the world without even giving the offspring at learning or tips on survival, Liz wasn't sure if Alucard did this to kill her on purpose later or some twist game. Was he doing it use her as a blood hound? Liz wasn't even sure if her sense of smell was beyond ordinary even!

Liz laid back on the bed before curling up in to a ball, "Alucard, you're mean."

When the door open, Tiffany appeared with a plate on gray tray with a bowl of beef soup with water. Liz lifted her eye and stared in her direction.

'Oh,' she realized, 'food.'

Tiffany placed the food in front of Liz. Her face was joyful as if she was excited which was understandable. Liz could guess Tiffany wanted her to give a good review of the food. From Tiffany to the food, Liz kept her eyes switch between the two. Now that she was dead, Liz couldn't eat food anymore. Well, she couldn't eat **human **food. Liz hated herself now. She couldn't confess to the woman about her situation. It wouldn't end well—she was scared.

_'I'm setting my own sick trick of humor on myself,'_ Liz grumbled to herself. _'Way to go, Ms. Nice.' _Taking the spoon, Liz lifted it above the bowl.

She was stuck.

"Do you not like it?" she asked breaking the temporary silence.

Liz shook her head, "No, it's just its nice-looking. The aroma smells great!" Liz hoped her lying skills would save her. "I'm just too tired to eat. Maybe some other time please?"

"Well," she paused, "that's what this stew is for."

When she flashed a smile, Liz shivered. She couldn't tell what to do now. Her lie failed.

Glancing down at the stew, Liz swallowed, "Well, here goes nothing."

She took up some of the juice from the stew. Her fingers shook. Was she really going to do this? The last time Seras **tried** to eat normal food, she coughed. Liz was certain she would repeat the process. With on last swallow of nerves in her throat, Liz took in the spoon.

The result wasn't pretty: Liz coughed even hacking a bit.

"Oh my god," Tiffany reacted frighten, "are you okay? Are you allergic?"

"I hate to be rude and decline your food you gracious offered, but that might be it." Liz apologized with a raspy voice. "Especially since you went through all the trouble to make it. I'm just not hungry."

Liz felt a bit relieved with how it ended. Tiffany didn't push her with asking for replacement for the beef stew. She simply took the tray and stew and left. Liz felt guilty and hated herself. Here a nice person offers you food and the only excuse you can make is "allergies" and "not hungry".

Suddenly, a voice spoke out from the television. Liz felt a good relief since it would keep Tiffany from asking any other questions.

"There are reports of a juvenile delinquents on the run. They are suspected to heavily armed and dangerous." an announcer talked. "It is advised to keep your houses and doors locked."

_'Delinquents,'_ Liz thought as she approached the living room. _'Am I **still **in the first OVA? The only two delinquents are those vampires who decided to do a killing spree.'_

A shake of her head told her otherwise, the two delinquent vampires weren't really a Bonnie and Clyde duplicate since their actions were reckless with no sense. Liz could understand why Alucard was in such distaste. However, it didn't make sense. Why would the news tell this out to the public? Wasn't the Hellsing Organization supposed to keep the supernatural or satanic threats out of public sight and hearing? Otherwise, it would be catastrophe!

"Wait," Liz stopped herself. _'They didn't say anything about vampires. Yet, I don't remember any other delinquents who did meaningless kills.'_

"Honey," Tiffany voiced with worry, "when do you think they'll capture those delinquents?"

"Don't worry." He shrugged off. "We're safe. Those juveniles won't be in this neighborhood. Besides, the reports at the bottom say their pretty far."

As the children joined in the living room, Tiffany placed her hands on her chest. Elliot was the first approach her and tug her dress. Sandra followed suit with eyes full of concern and curiosity. Tiffany glanced down at the child and shook her head. Tiffany squatted down to children's level and kiss each of their foreheads. Liz assumed it was a calm attempt to divert them from her emotions.

"I get a bad feeling." Liz whispered to herself. _'I don't like this.'_

"Hm," ask Elliot.

"N-nothing," Liz disregards. "I'm just thinking out loud."

The rest of the evening, Liz was allowed to walk around freely. However, she kept herself limited as to not cause any trouble. She didn't want to seem like a hazard guest.

Passing one of the rooms, Liz noticed Elliot and Sandra playing. It's a board game. Well, it was simply tic-tac-toe game. A rather simple game of X's and O's. Elliot seemed to be struggling while Sandra only made confident chuckles. The resulted ended with Elliot asking for another game which Sandra replied with how Elliot never got bored unlike her.

The girl smiled at them as it brought back thoughts of her own sibling games. Although, they were more complex and made up games with easy to follow rules. Liz's sister always struggled to win which made Liz laugh. Even if her sister won, Liz had to hold back her sore loser attitude. For some reason, it always felt like a competition between the two.

"You two remind me of myself and little sister." Liz giggled as she knocked to get their attention. "Boy, did she always have that pout on her face whenever she lost."

"Sister," they asked in unison.

Liz nodded, "Yep, we act just like that. We argue a lot, but deep down we have respect for each other with some care for one another's well-being."

"Where is she?"

"She moved." Liz lied. "I've tried to contact her, but none of my messages have gone through. This time I'm searching for where she might be."

"Can't you call?" ask the girl.

"I can't." Liz shook her head. "She doesn't have one."

Liz began to make minor stories of her times with Christina. The children laughed along with the stories. They even asked more about her sister such as what her personality was like and how old she was. It didn't last long. The stories seemed to take up the hour as Tiffany was already at the door.

"Time to go to bed you two," Tiffany called.

"Goodnight." the children waved at Liz as they retreated to their rooms.

"Sleep well," Liz smiled.

Liz retreated to the guest room her mind full of thoughts. It was true. She had become a vampire. The only question was: Why wasn't she at Hellsing? Wasn't it dangerous to have a newborn on her own without a guidance? At this point, she didn't like repeating the question with no answer. It was always frustrating. Liz folded her arms as she retreated to siting on her bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the living room front door.

"Honey," she said.

"What," Liz was at a loss of words. _'That doesn't sound good.'_

Coming out of the guestroom, Liz walked to the couple. The mother had a worried look on her face. The children retreated the safety of their mother. The father walked out into the living room with the wife and children behind. Liz grumbled in distaste. She didn't like this! Not one bit!

"Maybe we shouldn't," Liz suggested.

Bang!

He fell back as he was shot in the chest. His wife screamed in terror and rushed to his side. The children soon followed suit. Although the sight did not welcome their mental state, laying on the cold ground was Tiffany and Seth. Their blood staining the ground. Liz could smell it.

She panicked, "Elliot, Sandra!" Her feet carried her out the room to find the children. Her search—however—wasn't in her favor, "Damn it! Where are they?"

It was then she heard a scream.

"There," Liz jerked her head to downstairs.

Going at a much faster pace, her breath grew harsh. Her mind was on one thing: Please be safe! Liz didn't want to see this! She didn't need to see any more blood. Those kid not need to suffer this way. She was certain of it. If it was to break the Hellsing story original route, she'd risk it. She refused to let any other person die for her negligence. Even if that scream was not the perfect sign for safe protection, Liz wished it was.

"Stop," Liz hollered as she rushed after them, but was slapped away.

Without even thinking, Liz dashed in. Her fist connected with the boy sending him away. Her fist hurt like hell! Her mind was clouded with only one thing on her mind: Kill, kill, and kill! Yet, a part of her brain reminded her of the children she stood in front of. It was an internal struggle she didn't understand. Only this time, Liz was losing something—piece by piece.

"Keep your hands off the kids and to yourself," Liz glared down at the lad as her shoulders heaved in tension.

Without realizing it, Liz eyes glowed red eyes. Her teeth were aligned with razor sharp fangs to that of a shark.

"Killing without so much without an act of rational reason," Liz growled. "You're worse than a child stealing food from a local food store." Looking over at the kids, Liz's face was confused, "What's there to be afraid of?" She offered her hand to them, "Come on. Let's get you two out of here."

The children's response was less than cooperative. Instead of agreeing, they disagreed and retreated further away from Liz. Their faces twisted in fear as if they had seen a nightmare come to life.

"Monster," Elliot yelled who held onto his sister.

Liz's finger twitched.

"Stay away from us," the sister screamed, "you monster! You traitor!"

"Liar," Elliot yelled alongside his sister.

Thus, they ran off.

Liz stayed still. Her mind was blank. Her brain unable to take in what she had just heard. "Monster"? She wasn't a monster. She just saved them from getting barded with bullets. She didn't understand. Her eyes wandered to her hands. Eyes widen. It's blood. It must have been from when she punch the boy. Touching her face, more blood lapped on her hand. She didn't punch him this much, did she?

She glanced down at herself: She was bleeding.

"How," she asked before turning around at the boy.

"**Die**," he yelled firing another shot squarely in the head.

Liz was knocked out.

It was hazy. The air had a sickening taste. Liz could tell. There was blood that stained her gown and mist coming from her open wounds. With a twitch of her finger, Liz fold into a fist. Lifting up her head, the smoke from the front of her head began to close pushing out the bullet along with it. Her eyes were red in anger. Her teeth bared in a need to rip something or chew to death.

"I am getting sick of this shit." Liz hissed.

Leaning up, her feet staggered, but gained her balance. Her cloths had been ruined. The gown had rips and tears with over five holes in her chest. Liz inspected her clothing. There was smoke coming from out of her chest. The bullets falling out one right after the other. Alucard had said something about "healing wounds" or "turning them into smoke". Liz pondered if that is what it was.

She dropped her arms as sudden feeling fell into her. It wasn't falling. No, it was growing within her. She was certain it wasn't her humanistic acts or instincts. It was inhuman. Taking in a deep breath—despite being dead, Liz puffed out with what looked like more smoke.

"So I'm a vampire," Liz repeated as she scratched the back of her head. "Is this the kind of healing I'm gonna deal with? Feeling pain like needles and pierces of pain because, "As if testing herself, Liz began to twist her waist and neck before lifting up her scrunched up face, "I'm not enjoying it."

"Soon both of us will have eternal life." spoke one voice.

Liz leaned to the exit of the room she resided in. The voices, she could tell who those belong to. An evil grin started to plaster on her face. Violence was always a dangerous game. One Liz didn't like to do, but for the moment, she felt to need to make an exception.

"I'm going to give them hell." she grumbled as she followed the trail of blood and gun power.

"This is the fourth family." one voice spoke.

"Nine more to go. . ." another voice replied.

"Just need nine more. Just those—to give us strength!" the first voice that spoke up chuckled.

"Jessica, we can live in this world together. After we're done, we'll be immortal—living forever!" the second voice followed.

"Invincible vampires," she said almost excited. "Tsk, tsk. . . The police must be searching for us desperately." one of the voices scoffed.

Liz paused. Invincible vampires are what they desired? That must have been a joke. Sure, Liz understood their desire for such a thing, but knew it didn't exist. Or maybe it did? Who knows?

"Heh," she scoffed as she approached the room from the hall only to fall on her knees. "Damn it."

Sure there were ordinary bullets, but the aftermath healing didn't give exact results. Liz leaned against the wall. Was it because she had not eaten in a while. She could be hungry. Besides, beef stew wasn't her main food source anymore.

"How long haven't I drank any blood?" Liz asked herself.

"There's no way the police can stop us! We're already invulnerable." the boy mocked.

Aggravated with their egos, Liz prompted herself forward, but paused.

_'What,'_ Liz question as she felt a strange presence in the area.

Her eyes jerked to the door. It was a strange sensation. Liz could feel it. It suddenly came to her. Alucard. Of course, he kills on the delinquents and Seras kills the second! Liz looked above her head at the ceiling. Seras must be on the roof then.

Suddenly, the doorbell ring.

"Good tracking," a voice echoed in her head, "School Girl."

Liz whipped her head behind her to find nothing. Her face grew sour along with her lips which puckered as if a child getting bored with games.

"I guess all my personal thoughts aren't** personal** anymore." Liz pouted.

Before Liz could say another word, the room burst in a sound of bullets. Looking from afar, Liz was already at a first chair seating to a gun fight. Yet, Liz brow raised. She didn't see Alucard. Wait, he doesn't go through the door. Checking the area, Liz took note of the boy—who shot her squarely in the head—a bleeding mess. Liz felt a sudden sadistic feel to laugh at him maybe out of payback.

Glancing down on the floor, the door pieces were scattered upon the floor. Liz was a bit disappointed. Sure, this was a search and destroy kind of mission, but people should have some common sense. Liz didn't really like how this mission was looking on the cleanly part.

. . .

"Oh wait," Liz mumbled, "were dead. I guess there is no respect the dead give on the living."

As Alucard came into the clearing, Liz blinked at him. She wasn't sure if she should speak out. She felt the need to since he kind of just "tossed" her out into her death—again.

As she moved her feet, a heavy object brushed again. Liz glanced down at her feet. She felt a rise in her blood. Her relaxed expression changed into anger. Her teeth bared at the sight.

It was disgusting.

Elliot and Sandra were brutally murdered. It wasn't just a simple murder. Their bodies were sprayed out on the floor. Eyes wide open in horror with blood dripping from their mouths. There more than just a few bullets. They looked to have been shot to the point of being already dead.

Liz growled,_ 'Was this really necessary? No! Did they have a reason? A ridiculous excuse!'_

"Ahahahaha," the boy laughed.

Focusing her attention back in to the room, Liz took in the detail of the missing girl. She concluded it was the "Jessica" girl that left through the window. Now that Liz remembered, that Jessica girl never had a gun on her. Was she just a tag-a-long? As much as Liz wanted to seek her out and rip her to pieces, Liz remembered Seras would take the shot instead. She could put her trust in Seras.

Once the boy was out of bullets, Liz grinned. He was defenseless. Although, she did understand since she was attack without warning. She still had her fist and teeth. It would be a messy fight if she didn't have a weapon, but one had to learn: Even without physical weapons,** you** are you own weapon. It was something she learned back from home. Besides, what do you think school fights were mostly fought with? Knives and guns? There was a few possible incidents from other states. Most of the conflicts were with your fist. If you could land a punch, you were good. If not, one had to start learning to dodge.

Too bad for the boy, he was motionless target. No, he looked scared out of his pants.

"You don't know how to change your body into a mist or a bat." the voice, Alucard she assumed, mocked as he came in shielded with on his flesh take the bullets. "You can't heal any of your gunshot wounds. And now that you're out of bullets, you can't even defend yourself. You dare to call yourself nosferatu! You disgust me!"

At this point, there was the saying "take your punishment". It was fair. He killed people for no reason at all! Why not sit and take it?

Apparently, the boy had a different idea.

Instead of being a motionless duck, he got up and made a dash to the exit.

The exit Liz was presently residing.

"So much for the simple route," Liz shrugged. "I shouldn't be surprised since the OVA in this part did the exact same thing. What was I expecting?" She grinned, "Although, I do get to give him a what for shooting me in the head."

She was aware it was Alucard's order to kill the vampires, but Liz couldn't hold it anymore. She need let off some steam. Besides, when you get shot in the head and find the family—who kindly took you in and help you-get killed and you couldn't do anything, she felt this was a something she could do.

As the door burst open, Liz took her opening. The boy's frantic running was cut short. Liz felt as if on fire as she raced after the boy. It felt strange to her. She was planning to kill him, but here it felt like a hunt. The boy was weak and pathetic—even stupid at his ace. She felt it to be too easy. With a simple tackle, Liz crashed her feet upon the boys back causing him to stumble on the ground. At this point, she was mistaking him for a skateboard.

"Gah," he hissed.

"Whoopsie," Liz giggled.

She hopped off the boy before turning him over and grabbing him by the throat. With her only mind to "give him hell", Liz lifted him up. The look on his face caused her to grin. It really is scary to see the dead come back to haunt-kill you, huh?

"Hi," Liz smiled at him, "you must be surprised, huh?"

He didn't responded.

"I'll just make this shor-," Liz started.

"School Girl," a voice called from behind her.

Glancing back, Liz sighed. It was Alucard. He was towering over her. Although, the look was a grin on his face. Liz wasn't sure if he was looking at her or the boy. She assumed it was the boy.

"Fine," Liz grumbled.

With her anger as her strength, Liz tossed the boy like a ragged doll against the wall of the room. It didn't take Alucard long to finish up. He resumed shooting the boy until he was a bag of holes.

Alucard flare a bare of bullets. Each fire not letting up, Liz stood there. She couldn't tell herself is she was curious or just intimidated. Blood speared from the boy as only his screams of agony and pain pierced her ears. She was noticing how he wasn't exactly hitting the boy's heart. Or was he?

'I know he's trying to make a point.' Liz thought as she wasn't sure whether is not to make a comment.

With only a flash of speed, Alucard made a swift finish. It only took him one objective: His heart. Alucard dived his heart through the boy's heart. At that point, it should have been done with.

Somehow Liz wasn't really sure if blood painting a thing in real life. . . Or her world.

Instead, Alucard made strong jerk of his arm causing the boy to make one last noise before his bloody body splattered the wall behind him.

Alucard grunted, "Hn!"

Turning back around, he returned the Casull into this coat with a grin on his face as if he had fun or proud of himself. Liz leaned over from his stature to look at what caused the look on his face.

It's still hard to remember this was more realistic than Liz remembered. Then again, when you watch something; the real thing is entirely different than television makes you believe.

It was a cross. Not just a cross; a bloody cross. The blood attached to the wall with tiny blood splats around the cross. Was it supposed to look like to shine out? The cross was different too. From the previous OVAs and manga, the cross during the delinquent vampires designed to the crosses upsides down. Yet, this cross was normal again. Wait, does normal involved the usage of someone's blood just to send a message?

Liz tilted her head, "I didn't know you could finger paint."*[1]

"Your turn," he called, "Police Girl."

Liz looked up at the ceiling, _'Seras. . .'_

As Liz began to move, she felt her knees grow weak. Her knees buckle beneath her unable to withstand any more weight. She paused to catch herself by leaning against a wall. Perhaps she overstrained herself.

"Shit," Liz cursed.

"So you did survive," he grinned.

Giving Alucard the side glance, Liz took note of how close she was. He was right beside her. A wide grin plastered on his face. Sometimes Liz wasn't sure what his facial expressions meant.

Liz glared. "You did this."

"Me?" he asked as if hurt. "I simply gave you what you wanted. I was simply interested if it was worth it."

"Sending me through another gate of hell?" Liz asked not sure if she was being funny or talking hysterical.

Liz slide against the wall to the floor. Her breath heaved. She assumed she was tired out. Liz guessed she must have went through a lot of trouble. Had she not drink blood for two months? Her eyes stared up at Alucard possibly seeking some advice or tip. She wasn't sure if help was a good word around him.

"Perhaps," he answered as he knelt down to her level. "However, you have a tenacious thirst. Let's just say, I could tell you'd make a perfect addition."

"Hn," Liz growled. "At this point, I'd say I hope I didn't disappoint, but I really don't want to talk anymore."

Within an instant, Liz's eye grew blurry. Blinking a few more times, she rested her head upon her right shoulder. All she wanted was a good rest.

Finding herself wrapped in a sheet cover, Liz opened her eyes. The contact it made was with a crowd of people. Her assumption made it to be police officers. One that stood out she recognized Integra's blue eyes widen in shock. Apparently, she wasn't the only one shocked at the news of another vampire.

"I retrieved her just as you ordered," Alucard replied.

Liz looked up at Alucard for a second before staring at Integra. Retrieve? What did he mean "retrieve"? Did she run away? Liz was getting confused again. Not to mention, she was tired. It was two feelings that did not need to go together.

"My master," he addressed.

The look on her face said of self-conflict. It was almost as if she was afraid to ask something.

"How many survivors within the house?" she questioned pointlessly.

"None," he replied. "All are dead."

Integra's face darkened again, "And the girl."

Alucard grinned, "She's been dead."

Elizabeth's eye widen as along with Integra. The two stared at Alucard.

"So, it's true," Liz mumbled as she sinks herself deeper in Alucard's arms.

"Oh," Seras spoke out of the silence once she was on the scene, "you!"

"You," Liz mumbled in a low voice due to fatigue.

"You're," Seras started as she approached right off the bat. "You're alive!"

Seras started to look at Liz as if she couldn't wait to see again. Liz didn't exactly understand the blatant stare. Much more, she didn't know how to properly respond to it. Yet, she was feeling a bit happy. Seeing Seras, Liz lips spread into a smile. Seras must have infectious smiles because that is what the police girl was doing the entire time. Liz felt lightness in her she hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe it was because someone was happy to see her?

"Police Girl," Alucard spoke up, "School Girl, I'm sure you two have already been acquainted with each other." His red, orange eyes stared down at the woman, "Police Girl, meet your new kin."

"What," Liz and Seras yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Marionette: <strong>Well, this came out very. . . Complex. I don't exactly have very much to say on this chapter except it was a bit tricky since I added a lot of things.

**[ 1 ] **Reference of a dialogue from Akuma vs Shang Tsung from Death Battle on YouTube.

**Bat:** Thank you for taking a spare time out of your schedule to read Chapter 5! A reviews, suggestion, tips, and advises are welcomed, but not expected.


End file.
